How DID Soubi get up to that balcony?
by Nessa2290
Summary: The scene/chapter Soubi didn't want YOU to see/read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooh! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story! PS: You should read it. ;D**

**Title: How DID Soubi get up to that balcony?**

**Summary: The scene/chapter Soubi didn't want YOU to see/read!**

**Mmhm. You guys are in for a real treat! **

* * *

The question puzzled fans for...how long has been the series going? Anyway, it was a very difficult puzzle to solve. How DOES Soubi get up to that balcony? And did he not get caught? Could he fly? Is there...a secret ladder? Well, I have finally gotten the guts to tell you how. I was an innocent bystander watching this man attempting to do something crazy. I knew Soubi didn't want me to tell you the story, but I feel like I have the right to. Don't try to contact me after a share with you this story, because Soubi might've already killed me. Well, onto the story!

I was walking home from school when I saw a rather puzzled man staring at a paticular house. I was very suspicious. With my quick cat reflexes, I dashed into the bushes. Ignoring the dirt on my clothes and the twigs in my hair, I watched closely as the man walked closer to the wall of the house. He seemed to be studying what was on the wall, then he placed his nails on the wall, and he seemed to be clawing on it. I saw him shaking his head, then he backed away.

Soubi- what a strange man he was. And a daredevil as well. He walked over to a bag he placed on the sidewalk. I took the time to check my surroundings. Wow. There were no people at all. Honestly, what were the chances of that? I focused on Soubi once again. He was holding a rope, and...was that a hook? He tied one of the ends on the hook. Then he threw it, I heard a clang. Again, no people rushed out to see what was the noise about. Man, seriously, it made no sense at all. I saw Soubi smiling, and he made his way to the wall again. He attempted to climb the wall with the hook holding on tightly. He was almost to the top! Until...

"Ritsuka! What is this hook doing on your balcony?!" I heard a woman shriek.

I winced. That fall must have hurt. I heard a sigh, then I could hear Soubi swearing a little bit under his breath. He stuffed the rope into the bag, leaving the hook on the grass. When he was finally out of sight, I came out of my hiding place, walking away, not bothering to clean myself off.

I could not believe what I saw. I thought the man wouldn't try again, especially with that painful injury.

But I was wrong.

* * *

**Wow. This is a fun story to write. Once I get another idea I'll write another chapter! Feel free to give me ideas!**

**I think this story will be around for a while. :)**

** Vanessa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Amazing! I'm back! And I have more ideas under my belt! (wait, I don't wear belts. =/ ) anyways, here is my latest chapter of "How DID Soubi get up to that balcony?" Enjoyness! **

**Oh, and if I owned Loveless, it would never end. Ever. Even If I died. D:**

**

* * *

**

Hello reader. I am completely amazed that I am not dead yet. Maybe Soubi hasn't figured out that I have been watching him. Anyways, I shall continue my tale. I had never really thought of this strange man continuing his climb to little Ritsuka's balcony, for he could have just walked into the front door. Whatever, Its not my problem, he can be a nut case and I'll just keep stalking him. Wait a minute, I'm starting to act like a nut case as well!

Uhm, ignore that statement. Anyways, I was walking home from school like always, and I saw a rather frustrated man staring up at the balcony and...talking to it? He seemed to have gone through an ordeal, for he had bandages all over his body. _Wait a minute_.. I thought. Hey, thats Soubi! Again with my _awesome_ cat reflexes, I hid myself in a trash can. Ignoring the peeled rotten bananna on my head, I decided to spy on the nut cas- I mean Soubi, again.

"Ritsuka please! Its a good idea!"

"Soubi?! Are a nut case?! It would take too long! Just go through the freaking front door!" The balcony said.

I could see Soubi pout the most pathetic pout I have ever seen. "C'mon Ritsuka, if you loved me you would at least try!"

The balcony that sounded like Ritsuka replied, "Okay fine, if I try will you leave me alone about it?!"

I saw delight in Soubi's eyes, with a hint of craziness. "Yes! Thank you!"

Ritsuka came into my sight, staring down the balcony angrily at Soubi. He mouthed something and it seemed to look like he was saying something related to "Fudge" and "You". He threw his head out of the balcony, his hair hanging down. Soubi growled slightly and said, "Ritsuka! Try to climb out but not fall!"

"Soubi are you insane?!"

"Please!"

Ritsuka sighed and pushed his hands on the bars and wriggled himself up and moved his body forward, so his body was halfway out of the balcony.

"Farther!" Soubi shouted.

I could see that Ritsuka had completely lost it as well. He shouted with anger, "Soubi! I say you should seek professional help! You cannot climb up here using my freaking hair!"

I could hear Ritsuka swear words that weren't supposed to sweared and finally, he had gone out far enough to fall out of the balcony. I winced and looked at the pair. Ritsuka was on Soubi, with Soubi on his stomach, groaning. I decided that I should go away, to leave this pair to do their thing.

The last thing I saw was Ritsuka's hand, throwing out the middle finger at Soubi.

* * *

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**We have decided that we should get Soubi professional help, and Ritsuka cousuling for his anger. Thank you! n_n**

**-Nessa  
**


End file.
